


Uprising of the Brotherhood

by LunarisInsignis



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hybryda fandomów, Nie wiem czy to wyjdzie, Zawsze myślałam że te światy do siebie pasują, dużo sarkazmu, przemoc
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarisInsignis/pseuds/LunarisInsignis
Summary: Bractwo Asasynów jest w fatalnej sytuacji, jednak pewna kobieta - d'ai - dostaje propozycję z gatunku tych nie-do-odrzucenia od Saskii Smokobójczyni.W Vergen spotyka wiele ciekawych osób - dowódcę temerskich sił specjalnych, elfią najemniczkę, znienawidzonego barda i Scoia'tael, a wśród nich swojego wroga.Kilka elementów, takich jak Vernon Roche w Vergen z Saskią, a także Anais w tymże mieście zapożyczyłam - za zgodą! - od Filigranki i jej opowiadania Nikt nie może zwieść słońca (no, poza księżycem)





	1. Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prolog, który - jak to prologi zwykle - wprowadza i tłumaczy wiele, więc ja się tu zbytnio nie będę rozpisywać.  
> To moje pierwsze kroki na AO3 więc proszę o wyrozumiałość - nie do końca ogarniam formatowanie tekstu etc, chociaż bardzo się staram. Kiedy już dowiem się, co i jak tu robić to na pewno poprawię wygląd tego prologu.

Fala nieustających niepowodzeń. Tak w ogromnym skrócie i uproszczeniu, za to z ogromną wręcz irytującą szczerością, można było określić sytuację Bractwa Asasynów. Sytuację nieistniejącego aktualnie Bractwa, wartoby dodać.

Evellie Ingerden, która wśród asasynów się wychowała, nie potrafiła tego znieść. Tym bardziej, że nie miała możliwości jakiegokolwiek działania. Niedobitki obławy Templariuszy i Nilfgaardu rozrzucone teraz po Kontynencie, przeszły do konspiracji - jakiejś śmiesznej, niemalże partyzanckiej walki, jednak okropnie źle zorganizowanej. Na tyle źle, że sama Evellie nie znała nawet dokładnego położenia aktualnego pretendenta do roli mentora - Bayeka. Chociaż kobieta próbowała z całych sił odnaleźć kogokolwiek, postarać się tego kogokolwiek ochronić i w końcu stworzyć z nim (a najlepiej nimi) jakiś oddzialik, chociażby niewielką grupę, wszystkie jej starania spełzły na niczym.

Balansując więc na cienkiej granicy życia i schwytania przez Templariuszy, jeździła po Północy, szukając strzępków informacji o członkach Bractwa. Obskurne karczmy, pełne podejrzanych typów, których w normalnej sytuacji na pewno by omijała, tudzież tylko podsłuchiwała, stały się jej typowymi miejscami pobytu. W takich przybytkach można było bowiem bez problemu przesiadywać gdzieś w rogu z niewielkim zamówieniem, naręczem notatek i map, w kapturze mocno zaciągniętym na głowie - nikt nie pytał i nie zwracał uwagi, bo każdy miał coś do ukrycia.

Karczma o wdzięcznej nazwie Bawoli Łeb spełniała każdy z elementów tego opisu. Unoszący się zapach opium, fisstechu, alkoholu i generalnie dymu mógł otumanić, a na pewno przyprawić o mdłości i ból głowy. Główna sala jadalna była w suterenie, więc niewielkie okienka świetnie zatrzymywały to wszystko w środku. Evellie już nawet nie zwracała na to uwagi. Ciężko było nie przywyknąć do takich miejsc, po tak długim czasie korzystania z nich. Gdy kobieta była w połowie analizowania naprędce skradzionych z archiwum notatek odnoszących się do możliwych kryjówek i starych biur, naprzeciwko niej ktoś usiadł. Osoba w długim płaszczu, jak wszyscy tutaj, więc to nie dziwiło. Dziwił za to emblemat przyczepiony niedbale do piersi, a wysuwający się ostentacyjnie spod materiału - temerskie lilie. Zdecydowanie temerskie, Evellie bowiem dużo na dworze Wyzimskim przebywała - na tyle dużo, żeby te lilie rozpoznać. Obrzuciła ostrożnym, ale dokładnym wzrokiem osobę, która sądząc po budowie ciała była mężczyzną i stwierdziła, że nie ma on złych zamiarów. Gdyby miał, byłby bardziej skupiony, a wyglądał na rozluźnione. No i ręce trzymał na stole, nie gdzieś pod płaszczem. Problem pojawił się jednak, gdy rozejrzała się po sali. Zbyt wiele miejsc wolnych, by uznać za przypadek czy konieczność fakt, że usiadł akurat obok niej.

\- Kim jesteś - rzuciła zimno, delikatnie zakrywając papiery.

\- Kimś, kto przychodzi z ofertą. Jeśli zechcesz jej wysłuchać. Ale nie tu, zbyt wiele uszu - usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

\- W rogu siedzi szpieg Nilfgaardu. Nie byłoby zbyt dobrze, gdyby dowiedział się, że przebywa tu także temerski patriota - stwierdziła, wstając, zbierając papiery i patrząc wyniośle na mężczyznę. W odpowiedzi usłyszała ciche prychnięcie.

Wyszła z karczmy, nie oglądając się za siebie. Słyszała za to kroki temerczyka, więc spokojna o to, czy idzie za nią, skierowała się w stronę jednej z większych ulic i usiadła na murku, zaraz obok rozłożystej wierzby. Nie zdejmowała kaptura. Nie była pewna, z kim ma do czynienia. Jej towarzysz za to postąpił inaczej, ukazał swoje oblicze. Znała go. Chociaż nie widziała skąd.

\- Przychodzę jako wysłannik Saskii i Rzeczypospolitej. Smokobójczyni ma dla ciebie ofertę, Evellie Ingerden - wyrecytował poważnie. Asasynka przymknęła oczy, zdejmując już kaptur. Skoro wiedział, kim jest, nie było sensu mieć go na głowie.

\- Jaką propozycję może mieć dla mnie władczyni nowego, małego państewka? I czemu akurat temerczyk ma mi ją przekazać, a nie jakiś godny tego zadania elf, powiedzmy, Iorweth?

Po twarzy mężczyzny przebiegł delikatny, ledwie zauważalny skurcz, zdecydowanie powstrzymany. Lata praktyki zapewne. To właśnie ten skurcz pozwolił Evellie stwierdzić, kim był mężczyzna - bo któż by inny mógł zareagować w taki sposób na ledwie wspomnienie Iorwetha, dowódcy Scoia'tael?

\- I dlaczego Vernon Roche współpracuje z Vergen? To zdecydowanie jest pytanie, na które odpowiedź chciałabym poznać w pierwszej kolejności. Co skłoniło cię do współpracy z tymi, za którymi jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu biegałeś, których ścigałeś, torturowałeś i w końcu wieszałeś? - dodała jeszcze.

Szpiegowi znowu nie udało się do końca powstrzymać brzydkiego grymasu. Sprawa widocznie była zbyt świeża i jeszcze nie nauczył się ukrywać emocji, gdy o niej mówiono.

\- Mam swoje powody. Nie podam ci ich, dopóki nie będziesz pewna, że także chcesz nam pomóc. Saskia i Mahakam zamierzają złożyć ci ofertę współpracy - zaczął. - Będziesz ich szpiegiem, zabójcą, a w zamian pomogą odbudować Bractwo. Pieniądze, broń, niewielka twierdza, azyl, amnestia, jeśli w związku ze sprawami politycznymi będą musieli was wydać. Pomogą także w komunikowaniu się z innymi asasynami. I także będą chcieli z nimi współpracować. Jeśli jakichś uda się znaleźć.

Jeśli jacyś jeszcze żyją - zawisło pomiędzy nimi.

\- Możesz odmówić - skwitował Roche z lekkim uśmiechem.

Odmówić. Jasne. Dobrze wiedział - on, Saskia, całe to państewko wiedziało - że nie odmówi. Bractwa aktualnie nie było, a ona potrzebowała pomocy. Zabijanie dla Saskii, która podobno jest dobroduszna, wydawało się więc niewielką zapłatą. Nawet, jeśli Evellie wpakowałaby się w jakieś - jak to miała w zwyczaju - dziwne tarapaty i nawet jeśli doznałaby uszczerbku na zdrowiu. To był swego rodzaju patriotyzm. Nie mogła zostawić Bractwa w potrzebie, nawet jeśli miała się poświęcić.

Roche w czasie, gdy ona błądziła myślami, zaczął poprawiać swój płaszcz, udając, że daje jej czas do namysłu. Wszystko czysto teatralnie.

\- Rozumiem, że jedziemy do Vergen? - zapytała, wstając. Nie zamierzała się w ten roche'owski teatrzyk bawić.

Temerczyk skinął głową.

\- Gdzie masz swoje rzeczy? - zapytał.

Evellie mruknęła, że w jukach konia i, że koń przy karczmie stoi. Poszli tam więc, dziewczyna zapakowała się na grzbiet klaczy, agent również dosiadł swoje zwierzę (całkiem ładne i pewnie drogie, najprawdopodobniej dostał od Saskii) i wyjechali z mieściny.

Do Vergen było osiem dni drogi. Przy dobrej pogodzie może sześć.

Szmat czasu, żeby porozmawiać i snuć marzenia o tym, jak to Bractwo Asasynów ma szansę się odrodzić, a Temeria być wolną i wielką.


	2. międzyrozdział

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podróż do Vergen trwała długo, więc mamy tutaj wyrwane z kontekstu rozmowy.

\- Czyli jaka jest twoja rola w tym wszystkim?  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę się tym z kimś dzielić.  
Po chwili ciszy kolejna próba:  
\- Saskia chciała, żeby jej ukochany pupilek miał co robić w mieście, nad kim się znęcać?  
\- Nie próbuj mnie prowokować.

 

\- To jak to jest, zabijacie na zlecenie, tak?  
\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, współpracowaliśmy z Foltestem. Czysto handlowa relacja, ale nadal jakaś.  
\- Nie odpowiedziałaś. Nie interesowałem się wami nigdy. Miałem inne zadania.  
Ciche westchnienie poprzedziło odpowiedź:  
\- W dużym skrócie. Ale to bardziej skomplikowane. Relacje z Templariuszami i tak dalej. Nie zabijamy przypadkowych osób. Nie zabijamy bez powodu.

 

\- A z tym Nilfgaardem, jak to było?  
\- Nie mieliśmy wyboru.

 

\- Co z resztą partyzantki?  
\- Nawet nie wiem, czy jakaś istnieje. Trzeba ją stworzyć.

 

\- Zimno jest.  
\- Ano. Chodź tu, cieplej będzie.

 

\- To kto teraz powinien być waszym mistrzem?  
\- Mentorem.  
\- Dokładnie. Kto?  
\- Sama nie wiem. Altair powinien, ale już nie żyje.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Byłam przy jego śmierci. Zabójstwie. Scoia'tael go zabił, miał powód... Chyba. Nawet nie było czasu na porządną żałobę, bo zaraz zaczęła się obława.

 

\- To wasze Bractwo jest stare. Macie dużo tradycji pewnie. Jakieś rytualiki i tak dalej...  
\- Nie wyciągniesz ode mnie informacji, Roche.  
\- Wybacz, takie przyzwyczajenie.

 

\- Jak to się stało, że byłeś dowódcą sił specjalnych?  
\- Król stwierdził, że się nadaję.  
\- Żadnej ciekawej historii?  
\- Nawet gdyby była, to bym ci nie powiedział.

 

\- To krasnoludzkie miasto?  
\- Tak. Całkiem skomplikowane i dość duże.  
\- Ładna ta brama. Chyba mi się spodoba.  
\- Poczekaj aż zobaczysz je w środku.


	3. Rozdział 1. | Zaklimatyzować się.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W nowej sytuacji, w której nagle się znalazła, trzeba było się jakoś odnaleźć. Evellie postanawia skorzystać z okazji, która się nadarzyła - po rozmowie z Saskią Smokobójczynią i chwili odpoczynku rzeczywiście wychodzi ze swojego pokoju.

          Do Vergen dotarli po siedmiu dniach podróży. Zmęczeni, okropnie zmęczeni, ale zadowoleni. Na szczęście Saskia od razu wezwała ich na audiencję, czy - jak ona wolała - spotkanie. W związku z tym, nawet nie wstępując do swoich sypialń, poszli się z nią zobaczyć.  
Roche skłonił się nieco, asasynka mu zawtórowała.  
\- Wykonałem zadanie, Evellie Ingerden, asasyn - wyrecytował.  
Kobieta wywróciła oczami. Pozostałości po służbie Foltestowi, w postaci wyuczonego tonu i sztywnych dygnięć Vernona były całkiem zabawne.  
\- Jestem gotowa zgodzić się na współpracę. Nie ma po co udawać, że się zastanawiam, Pani - stwierdziła.  
Nie widziała sensu w graniu przed Saskią twardej i tajemniczej, nie potrzebowała udawać. W pomieszczeniu jednak był także Roche. Nie chodziło o to, że mu nie ufała - ufała (na tyle, na ile można ufać takim jak on), w trakcie drogi kilka razy walczyli z potworami czy zbirami i szło im naprawdę dobrze, toteż zabójczyni była w stanie mu zaufać. Nie chciała się przed nim po prostu negliżować, a gdyby wtedy zaczęła się rozdrabniać i opowiadać, mogłyby paść zbyt emocjonalnie słowa, które ukazałyby mu, jak bardzo źle kobieta to wszystko znosi. Przed agentami takimi jak Vernon Roche trzeba było starać się powstrzymywać tego typu zachowania.  
Saskia uśmiechnęła się, ukazując ładne zęby, z jednym, lekko skruszonym kłem. Widać było, że dużo walczyła, chociaż jeszcze na twarzy blizny nie miała.  
\- Świetnie. W takim razie muszę poprosić cię, Vernonie, o wyjście - powiedziała, a mężczyzna wykonał jej polecenie, chociaż ociągał się. Zapewne chciał coś jeszcze usłyszeć. Saskia odczekała. - Musisz wybaczyć Vernonowi. W końcu prawdopodobnie zagrożę mu, widzę, jak próbuje wyciągnąć informacje od Scoia'tael i słuchać tego, o czym z nimi rozmawiam. Na razie jeszcze nic z tym nie zrobiłam, chociaż powinnam.  
Evellie pokiwała głową. Nie do końca wiedziała, dlaczego Saskia jej to mówi, chociaż prawdopodobnie chodziło o wskazanie na chęć nawiązania nici zaufania. Obawa, za obawę, prawda, za prawdę. Dość prosty mechanizm. Postanowiła na to pójść.  
\- Ode mnie się nic nie dowiedział. Jestem ostrożna, tak samo jak on, chociaż również tak samo mam podobne nawyki. Postaram się uważać - powiedziała. - Mówił mi za to, co chcesz mi zaproponować, Pani. Bardzo to ciekawe.  
Władczyni, zadowolona widocznie z odpowiedzi, wskazała Evellie krzesło. Usiadła.  
\- Pieniądze, broń, pomoc w szukaniu innych. Azyl ewentualna amnestia - zaczęła wymieniać. - Myślę, że dla aktualnie nieistniejącego Bractwa to dobra oferta.  
\- Tak. Jest. I chociaż nie mam uprawnień, żeby o tym decydować, to przystaję na te propozycje. Rozumiem że nie udało ci się, Pani, znaleźć nikogo innego...  
Saskia pokiwała głową ku lekkiemu zawodowi Evellie - chociaż wiedziała o tym już od dłuższego czasu, ciężko było to usłyszeć.  
\- Niedługo rozpoczniemy poszukiwania. Mamy wielu ciekawych sojuszników, którzy mogą stworzyć z tobą niewielki oddział poszukiwawczy - zaczęła mówić. - Vernon Roche, Valerie Faylen, dowódcy _Scoia'tael_.  
Evellie pokiwała głową. Oczywiście, pomoc się przyda; tym bardziej w obecnej sytuacji.  
To wszystko jednak również przytłaczało. Wielkie Bractwo. Jeszcze do niedawna cudowne, szanowane. Teraz to samo Bractwo musi łapać się brzytwy, współpracować z partyzantkami kulejącymi państwami. Zazwyczaj przecież asasyni pomagali innym. Teraz jednak, w tak nędznej sytuacji, role się odwróciły i to było tragiczne, i to spędzało Evellie sen z powiek.  
\- Co mam więc robić do tego czasu? - Zapytała.  
Widać było, że Saskia od jakiejś chwili nad czymś się zastanawiała. Teraz również, zawahała się.  
\- Na razie nie mam dla ciebie zadania. Możesz się po prostu zaklimatyzować, poznać ludzi - poradziła. - Porozmawiaj z Valerie. Dogadacie się. Poszukaj jej, to elfka, jasne włosy, chudziutka, wysoka, często trenuje przy koszarach, albo siedzi gdzieś w lesie.  
Evellie skinęła głową i wyszła z pmieszczenia.  
          Musiała się czymś zająć - gdyby po prostu odpoczywała, niechciane myśli od razu pojawiłyby się w jej głowie; bezpardonowo, z naręczem ostrych szpilek do wbijania w jej serce i płuca, utrudniając funkcjonowanie.  
Na korytarzu zobaczyła Vernona. Stał na rogu zakrętu.  
\- Nie mogłeś się oprzeć swoim nawykom, Roche? Dużo podsłuchałeś?  
Vernon spojrzał na nią lekko zdziwiony. Dopiero gdy podeszła do niego, zauważyła że za rogiem stał jeszcze ktoś - elf; opaska na głowie zasłaniająca oko, zielona tunika, grymas na twarzy w obecności Roche'a. To musiał być Iorweth.  
Elf skinął głową w jej stronę i minął ich, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, z którego ona chwilę wcześniej wyszła.  
\- To o tym mówiłeś w trakcie drogi! O nim i Saskii - powiedziała, rzucając spojrzenie na drzwi, za którymi zniknął watażka (czy raczej obecnie generał wojsk).  
Dowódca pokiwał głową z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach, który po chwili zniknął. Evellie postanowiła więc, zauważając to, zapytać, zaryzykować:  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny, bo Saskia to ładna kobieta? Czy śmiejesz się z niego, jak to zwykle robią dzieciaki? A może, bardzo dorośle i poważnie, bawi cię to z punktu widzenia polityki i myślenia Scoia'tael?  
Trafiła. Widać było, jak Roche zaciska szczękę, jak patrzy na nią zirytowany. Nie był gotowy na taki nagły cios, więc nie zdążył zakryć uczuć. Nie mógł jednak oddać tego walkowerem, dlatego od razu odpowiedział, uczepiając się najpoważniejszego aspektu.  
\- Bawi mnie to. Dlatego, że pamiętam słowa tego skurwiela, o tym, że _dh'oine_ dobrze jest zabijać, nieważne czy królów, czy żebraków. A teraz zabawia się właśnie z taką _beann_. Ale co? Nic. Nikt mu złego słowa nie powie, bo te wiewiórki za nim by w ogień, w przepaść, na wojnę z jego imieniem na ustach...  
Evellie głośno wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Irytacja Roche'a była dziwnie zabawna i satysfakcjonująca, kiedy się ją oglądało.  
\- Bardzo te słowa godne takiego poważnego mężczyzny, jak ty - stwierdziła.  
Chciał się bronić, ale zrezygnował. Ciekawe dlaczego. Mógł odpowiedzieć, nie było to skomplikowane, ale on po prostu się poddał.  
Nie poświęciła temu jednak wiele czasu. Uśmiechnęła się, miłym głosem życzyła mu spokojnego dnia, po czym udała się do swojej sypialni. A raczej na jej poszukiwania.  
  
         W pokoju spędziła jednak dość sporo czasu, co nie było mimo wszystko niczym dziwnym. Evellie bowiem bardzo lubiła takie „uciechy ciała” jakimi mogła się raczyć w tego typu miejscach. Długa kąpiel w wodzie, która nie była lodowato zimna, w międzyczasie popijane wino i czytana książka. Nakładanie odżywek na te długie, kasztanowe loki, smarowanie bladej skóry oliwką, malowanie powiek tak, żeby delikatny kolor podkreślał zielonobrązowe oczy. Wykonywanie przez nią tych wszystkich czynności, było trochę tak, jak posiadanie węża jako zwierzątka domowego – można, ale jednak niektórych dziwi. Przy jej codziennym trybie życia i po szkoleniu jakie przeszła, powinna wyzbyć się tego typu potrzeb, a tak się nie stało.  
Nadal potrzebowała chwili odpoczynku w taki właśnie, śmiesznie burżuazyjny, sposób. Nadal sprawiało jej to wszystko niemałą przyjemność, a niestety, zawsze było dla niej trudne do osiągnięcia. Rzadko bowiem w jej życiu trafiały się takie miejsca, gdzie bez wydawania dużej ilości pieniędzy mogła z tego wszystkiego skorzystać. Zazwyczaj raczej miała do dyspozycji niewielki pokoik urządzony w iście minimalistycznym stylu, wspólną z innymi kobietami łazienkę, a pieniądze lepiej było wydać na miecz, bełty, w najlepszym wypadku na ubrania.  
          Kiedy była w trakcie zakładania wygodnej, luźnej i białej - tylko taki kolor nosiła, jeśli nie miała na sobie akurat zbroi - sukienki, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Szybko poprawiła materiał ubrania i otworzyła.  
Na korytarzu stała dziewczyna - wyglądała młodziutko, zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte, zafascynowane tym, co widziały. Jasne, prawie białe włosy, szalały lokami na głowie, prawie tak, jak u Evellie i spływały na ramiona i piersi, odsłonięte nieco przez spory dekolt białej koszuli, spiętej beżową kamizelką. Ostre kości policzkowe, wzrost i szpiczaste uszy naprowadziły Ev dostatecznie.  
\- Musisz być Valerie. Saskia mi o tobie mówiła - powiedziała.  
Elfka pokiwała głową z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Tak. Rozmawiałam z nią. Chciała, żebym pomogła ci się tu odnaleźć. Smokobójczyni nie chce, żebyś czuła się wyobcowana. A, po prawdzie, sama z chęcią bym kogoś poznała. Jakąś kobietę, znaczy się.  
Evellie rozumiała ją, chociaż sama nie do końca odczuwała potrzebę posiadania “przyjaciółki”. Pamiętać trzeba jednak było, że Evellie odstawała od zwykłych kobiet.  
\- Cieszę się - odpowiedziała, przesuwając się w drzwiach. - Wejdź. Porozmawiamy.  
Valerie skorzystała z propozycji, siadając w fotelu przy oknie. Evellie usiadła naprzeciwko.  
\- Jak to jest być szkoloną i, nie oszukujmy się, indoktrynowaną od dzieciństwa? - zapytała elfka.  
Evellie nie zdziwiło to pytanie. Wiele osób nie rozumiało funkcjonowania Bractwa, bo przecież wyglądało to na zwykłe wpajanie ludziom idei i zmienianie ich myślenia tak, aby każdy się podporządkowywał. I rzeczywiście - po części tak było. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę bo nie patrzyła bezkrytycznie na Bractwo.  
\- Szkoloną… Zwyczajnie. Jeśli cię od małego uczą wstawania o świcie i narzucają ci tryb dnia, to jest to dla ciebie naturalne. Śniadanie, trening, odpoczynek, nauka, trening, kolacja, bieganie, spanie. Tak do momentu, aż staniesz się pełnoprawnym asasynem, a nie nowicjuszem. Indoktrynacja… To skomplikowane. Nie wiem, czy potrafię to wyjaśnić. I nie wiem, czy chcę o tym teraz mówić.  
Nie chciała. W ogóle rozmawianie o Bractwie, jakby nic się nie stało, było dziwne i z lekka bolesne. Bractwo nie istniało bowiem już od kilku dobrych lat tak naprawdę. Bo co to za istnienie pod rządami Templariuszy i Nilfgaardu?  
\- Mnie uczył ojciec - przyznała Valerie. - To nie był taki rygorystyczny trening.  
Evellie nie pytała, bo przecież to byłoby zbyt jawne, zdradziłaby chęć zdobycia większej wiedzy na temat elfki. Pokiwałą tylko głową. Aprobata zachęci ją do dalszego mówienia.  
\- Na pewno było milej - powiedziała więc.  
W miarę mówienia zdała sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że przecież nie ma potrzeby wydobywania z Valerie informacji sposobami psychologicznymi. Nie była jej celem, one po prostu miło rozmawiały. Westchnęła. Przyzwyczajenia. Już rozumiała, dlaczego Vernonowi też trudno się ich pozbyć.  
Psychologia jednak zadziałała, więc elfka mówiła dalej:  
\- Uczył mnie walczyć mieczem, ale widział, że mi to nie wychodzi, więc przerzuciliśmy się na sztylety i łuk - wzruszyła ramionami. - Później wśród _Scoia’tael_ nauczyłam się więcej, ale dużo czasu minęło od jednego do drugiego.  
A więc była w _Scoia’tael_. Ciekawe w czyim komandzie. Tym razem postanowiła zwyczajnie zapytać, co też zrobiła.  
\- U Iorwetha - odpowiedziała Valerie. - Prawie pięć lat podróżowałam jednak sama, dopiero później na nich trafiłam. Zostałam na jakiś czas.  
\- Pięć lat sama? - powtórzyła.  
\- Rodzice umarli - mruknęła elfka.  
Evellie pokiwała głową. Potrafiła sobie uzupełnić luki w tej historii. Młoda elfka nie mogła sama żyć w domu rodziców, więc wyjechała. Umiejąc już walczyć, potrafiła zadbać o siebie, ale w grupie zawsze jest raźniej, więc dołączyła do Scoia’tael. Całkiem typowa historia.  
\- Chodźmy do ogrodu. Poznasz kilka osób. Musisz wiedzieć, z kim masz współpracować, prawda? - zaproponowała nagle Valerie.  
          Evellie przyznała rację Valerie, więc już chwilę później krążyły po korytarzach przy akompaniamencie cicho nuconych przez elfkę piosenek. Dotarły do ogrodu, w którym niestety nikogo nie było. Valerie opowiadała jednak kobiecie o tym, jak bardzo odprężające może być przesiadywanie tam wieczorami, że kwiaty wtedy tak pięknie pachną. Zabójczyni postanowiła, że będzie musiała to sprawdzić.  
          Z ogrodu wyruszyły na tętniąc życiem ulicę; ludzie przemykali między przechodniami, jak zawsze zabiegami, posturne krasnoludy zatrzymywały się co chwila, by kogoś pozdrowić, zaś osobami które raczej chadzały wolno, przyglądając się wszystkiemu, były elfy. Nad ulicą unosił się zapach ziół, warzyw i dymu.  
Evellie stwierdziła, że dawno nie widziała czegoś tak hałaśliwego i niezorganizowanego, a przy tym paradoksalnie pięknego i urokliwego. Ostatnim razem w Twierdzy Bractwa.  
Odpłynęła na chwilę, oddając się melancholijnemu odczuciu smutnych wspomnień.  
\- O czym myślisz? - zapytała Valerie.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią, ciesząc się poniekąd, że zajmuje ją rozmową. Tak głupio i bez sensu właśnie, kończyły się chwile spokoju ostatnimi czasy. Zatracaniu się w wspomnieniach. Bardzo to męczyło Evellie na dłuższą metę, ale nie potrafiła sobie z tym poradzić.  
\- O _Kaer Saov_. Siedzibie Bractwa.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że była elficka. Twierdza Duszy… Brzmi naprawdę pięknie - zdziwiła się Valerie.  
Odpowiedział jej cichy śmiech i miłe spojrzenie Evellie.  
\- I była piękna. W _Kaer Saov_ kiedyś żyły elfy, ale ludzie… Tak jak wszędzie, zabili, wysiedlili… - mruknęła. - Później przyszli tam asasyni, prowadzeni przez mistrza Alanisa, elfa. Dzięki niemu tak naprawdę rozpowszechniło się przyjmowanie do Bractwa nieludzi.  
\- Czyli to musiało być dawno - zauważyła Valerie.  
\- Bardzo dawno. Od tamtego czasu już nawet można zauważyć pewne tendencje. Krasnoludy są dobrymi rafiqami i artefaktorami, elfy najlepsze są w cichych misjach, bo potraficie się bezgłośnie poruszać, a na przykład strategami w większości są ludzie.  
Elfka spojrzała na nią z podziwem.  
\- Nie wiedziałam. Jesteście bardzo ciekawi - stwierdziła.  
Zabójczyni znowu się zaśmiała.  
W takich całkiem dobrych humorach dalej szły ulicą, szukając całej tej “reszty”, o której mówiła Valerie.  
          Do karczmy weszły niedługo później. Elfka szła przez Evellie.  
\- Śliczna Val! - usłyszały kogoś. - Chodź tu, rozmawiamy sobie z _dh’oine_!  
Ten głos, choć pijany, coś Ingerden mówił. Znała tę osobę. Niedługo musiała się zastanawiać, bo już chwilę później, wchodząc do głównej sali, zobaczyła go. Siedział sobie rozwalony na krześle. Długie, czarne włosy, niedbale związane w kok, wpadły mu do oczu. W jednej ręce trzymał kufel z piwem, w drugiej nóż, który przerzucał między palcami. Całkiem dobrze się musiał bawić razem z Iorwethem I jeszcze jedną elfką, siedzącą obok nich. W przeciwieństwie do Vernona, który ściskał swój kubek, zajmując stolik obok.  
          Nagle ogarnął ją szał. Furia. Nie musiała nawet czekać na wspomnienia, wpadające z wolna do jej głowy, przebijając mur, który tak starannie tworzyła od jakiegoś czasu. Wyciągnęła sztylet spod sukni.  
\- To ty! - warknęła, czując, jak zdziera sobie tym gardło.  
Dalej wydarzenia potoczyły się cholernie szybko.  
Valerie zdziwiona, złapała Evellie za ramiona. Vernon zerwał się i podbiegł w jej stronę. Iorweth przyglądał się wszystkiemu zdziwiony, ale gdy ten, którego śmierci Ingerden tak bardzo pragnęła również wstał, zrobił się o wiele czujniejszy. Druga elfka zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści miecza, który stał oparty o jej krzesło.  
\- Zabiję cię, zemszczę się za to, co zrobiłeś, wiewiórko! - Krzyknęła znowu.  
\- Oh, kolejny _dh’oine_ , nienawidzący _Scoia’tael_? - prychnęła ciemnowłosa elfka.  
\- Nie _Scoia’tael_. Yaevinna. - Sprecyzowała Evellie.  
Yaevinn z kolei spokojnie obszedł stół i oparł się o niego.  
\- Tak myślałem, że to akurat ciebie znalazła Saskia - powiedział cholernie spokojnym głosem.  
Tak spokojnym, że Ingerden szarpnęła się po raz kolejny. Roche i Valerie trzymali jednak dostatecznie mocno.  
\- Może nam wytłumaczycie, o co chodzi? - Zapytał Iorweth, wstając i podchodząc do elfa.  
Widać było, jak bardzo stara się zachować spokój i jak skupiony jest przy tym.  
  
_W pokoju panował półmrok. Tylko kilka świec dawało nędzne światło._ __  
_Evellie, skulona na podłodze, ze związanymi rękoma i zakneblowanymi ustami, patrzyła z niemą rozpaczą na swojego przyjaciela, prawie ojca, nauczyciela i jedną z najbliższych jej osób. Na Altaira._ __  
_Mężczyzna był przywiązany do krzesła. Wszystko było z nim dobrze, poza wieloma ranami na rękach. Nie mógł się uwolnić, chociaż już wiele razy próbował._ __  
_\- Skończ, dh’oine. Nie wyłamuj sobie tych nadgarstków, naprawdę._ __  
_Spod okna podszedł do niego elf. Po chwili przyglądania się mu, zrobił to, do czego został wynajęty. Ot tak, bez jakiejś przemowy, jak to mieli w zwyczaju jemu podobni; bezpardonowo, okropnie zwyczajnie - wbił sztylet w szyję mistrza._ __  
_Evellie krzyknęła, starając się podpełznąć do niego. Żądza mordu wypełniła jej ciało._ __  
_Niewiele udało jej się jednak zrobić, poza przewróceniem się na brzuch._ __  
_Yaevinn podszedł do niej, podciągnął za włosy do pozycji siedzącej. Już miał zabić i ją, ale z korytarza dało się słyszeć krzyki i pospiesznie kroki._ __  
Zirytowany rzucił kilka przekleństw w starszej mowie i wyskoczył przez okno.  
_Kolejny zbir opłacany przez Nilfgaard. Tym razem niestety cholernie dobry._  
  
\- To on zabił mojego mistrza! Następcę do roli mentora, zabił Altaira! Gdyby nie on… To wszystko mogłoby nie mieć miejsca! - krzyczała. - Nilfgaardzka kurwa!  
Tyle wystarczyło elfowi, by rzucił się w jej stronę. Przytrzymał go jednak Iorweth. A szkoda.  
\- A ty? Torturowałaś moich ludzi, tropiąc mnie. Zabójca, szpieg, nic nie warta dziwka. Jesteś lepsza?! Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz, za tych wszystkich, których musiałem potem leczyć. Część z nich już nie żyje, a to byli młodzi mężczyźni!  
Oddech kobiety przyspieszył, ramiona zaczęły lekko pobolewać od przytrzymujących ją rąk, wbijających się w mięśnie. Niech puszczą, niech go chociaż na chwilę dostanie, żeby mu pokazać jak go nienawidzi, nie zabić, tylko udowodnić, po prostu dla własnej satysfakcji kilka razy uderzyć.  
Chciała to zrobić, pragnęła to zrobić, ta mała rzecz była jej celem…  Jednak stało się coś okropnie dziwnego i abstrakcyjnego. Iorweth i Vernon odezwali się w jednym momencie, ostrymi głosami:  
\- Przestańcie.  
\- Kłócić się to jedno, ale grozić śmiercią to drugie - warknął Roche.  
\- Od teraz współpracujecie. Nie jesteście jedynymi osobami, którym taki obrót spraw nie odpowiada - zauważył Iorweth.  
\- Skoro wszyscy zgodziliście się pracować dla Saskii, teraz musicie się wywiązać. I nie próbować się zabić - skwitowała Valerie.  
Evellie wyrwała się z ściskających ją rąk, splunęła pod nogi Yaevinna i wyszła z karczmy.  
Po chwili usłyszała za sobą pośpieszne kroki, zbyt ciche jak na człowieka. To blondwłosa elfka wyszła za nią.


End file.
